<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tome: Beginnings - Hot Footed by DaedraQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902366">Tome: Beginnings - Hot Footed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaedraQueen/pseuds/DaedraQueen'>DaedraQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TOME: UoN [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOME: UoN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Foot Fetish, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sparring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:49:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,731</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaedraQueen/pseuds/DaedraQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going to lie there and let me enjoy this" She said  savouring her victory, feeling him swallow against the arch of her sole, his dark eyes were wider than normal, the orbs nearly black in an emotion she couldn't read. "Gwaed? You good, did I hurt you?" Seph asked concern leaching into her being, her foot lightened its grip and she startled when his hand encased it.</p>
<p>Seph learns a little more about Gwaeds tastes, and finds that she's a lot more curious about it than he'd expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seph/Gwaed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TOME: UoN [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tome: Beginnings - Hot Footed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had a lot of fun exploring this kink!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweat and what was possibly her own blood dripped once more across her left eye, Gwaed had asked her to join him for a spar at least two hours ago and they were still locked on a tie. She circled slow, trying to put Thea's training into her memory and her movements.</p>
<p>A sharp jab splintered her thoughts, drawing her back to the battle at hand, blocking it with her forearm and pivoting to the side, the side of her heel slamming into the crook of his knee at the same time her elbow came down hard against the back of his shoulder, dropping him to his knees, her next blow to his ribs got him on his back and she whooped in triumph.</p>
<p>Her foot landed hard against the middle of his chest, making him jolt and release a sound of discomfort as she loomed over him. "Looks like I have you exactly where I want you" She said playfully, watching as his arm jerked and she pressed deeper, "I didn't say you could move" Seph's foot trapped Gwaed's body a little harder against floor  the stocking clad limb pressed deep against the middle of his chest the male himself had gone oddly quiet she continued applying more weight before sliding her foot upwards to press against his windpipe.</p>
<p>"You're going to lie there and let me enjoy this" She said  savouring her victory, feeling him swallow against the arch of her sole, his dark eyes were wider than normal, the orbs nearly black in an emotion she couldn't read. "Gwaed? You good, did I hurt you?" Seph asked concern leaching into her being, her foot lightened its grip and she startled when his hand encased it.</p>
<p>His gaze trapped her in place, a soft gasp leaving her lips as her stomach swooped low, at the feeling of his thumb pressing hard into her arch splaying her toes in a reflex and her lashes fluttering at the odd sensation, warmth once again enveloping her limb as he pressed her back against his flesh, applying more pressure and making them both moan.</p>
<p>The haze disappeared from his eyes in an instant, going sharp as his grip tightnening was her only warning, her body hitting the ground hard enough to bounce before coming to a stop, confusion lanced like the pain in her ankle, looking around her to see that he had vanished. "What the hell was that?" Seph asked aloud, though she got no answer to her question.</p>
<p>                                               ..xxXXXxx..</p>
<p>Seph couldn't say for sure if Gwaed was actively avoiding her, but it certainly felt like it. She saw him at meals but between Thea and Daliah bugging her about training and Lexus who she'd somehow taken on as a type of apprentice in the better suited revamped forge was constantly attached to her hip.</p>
<p>It had been three days since their sparing match, from her first ever victory against him (She wouldn't count the fact he'd both knocked her down and fled) and from the odd encounter they had both gotten swept up in. </p>
<p>Three days for the bruises against her ankle to flare purple and black, that would mirror his grip perfectly, which panged uncomfortably if she put too much weight against it as she scrambled to think of what had happened to make him act this way. Which is why she found herself outside Daliah's room after making Lexus do some odd chores in the forge.</p>
<p>"And you can't tell me who it was?" The Orange haired vixen asked, glancing over her shoulder to the Smith currently aiming throwing knifes into a hastily drawn photo of what Daliah could only hope wasn't the man responsible for her questions, silence was her only answer. "I mean yes, we Sirens are trained in the arts of seduction including training in dealing with certain...appetites that people tend to be into, but why would you need it? Your powerful, you could easily choose almost anyone, man or woman of the blooded and they would be stupid to turn you down, why go to the trouble?" </p>
<p>"It's a matter of pride."Seph lied easily, grinning at how much better her throwing skills had gotten. "It wasn't like normal...It was like they just...lit up every damn nerve ending in my body" Seph said,</p>
<p>"Okay take me through it again, you fought, you won then he just flipped out?" She asked eying the blonde as she gave up retrieving her knives and slumped over her bed, looking like she was considering yelling into the sheets. </p>
<p>"We sparred, I won, I gloated a little then before I knew it I was eating the ground" Seph marked off each thing on her fingers as she spoke and Daliah's head snapped up, now she was getting somewhere. </p>
<p>"You gloated?" She asked, getting up from her stretching and slumping over the unoccupied space, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she went. Seph chewed on her bottom lip bouncing her leg as she started back at her deep in thought.</p>
<p>"I had him pinned, I told him that he could move when I decided he could, I mean I stepped on him for a bit, just to keep him in place you know" Seph said, continuing her spiel of events as Daliah grinned, she had to put it to the newcommer she was smart but the girl was dumb.</p>
<p>"When you said you stepped on him a bit, care to elaborate" She asked and Seph scoffed. "I pinned him to the ground by his chest, then his throat when I thought he was going to do something stupid" Seph replied and raised an eyebrow as the cheshire grin lighting Daliah's features.</p>
<p>"So your telling me, After a win you decided the best way to assert your dominance after a fight was to walk all over him?" She asked and Seph threw a pillow at her, uncaring at act being more suited to being a teen again. "Its not like I planned it! I don't know what came over me, I just wanted to...I don't know!" Seph huffed.</p>
<p>"So what happened between you stepping on his neck and you apparently eating the ground?" Daliah asked braiding back a strand of hair which unraveled the moment she let go of the locks. Seph paused, eyes staring into place as she recalled his almost gentle movements against her arch. "Did something else happen? What arn't you telling me? Spill it" </p>
<p>"I-its nothing! He just...I could have sworn he wasn't sure what he was doing, he...he pressed my foot harder against him, you know after he kinda, caressed it?" Seph said not sure if caress was really the right word and Daliah smirked bingo.</p>
<p>"Ah ha classic, relax, it wasn't the pinning thats the issue, sounds like ya guy's just got a foot fetish, pretty common. I can give you some pointers if you like, and when your done with him send him my way? They tend to pretty attentive with thier mouths, why won't you just tell me who it is? " Daliah asked as Seph spluttered beside her. </p>
<p>"I'm not telling you! because If I tell you, everyone will know, which means Gwaed will know and I'm not ready for that!" Seph lied easily watching as Daliah took the offered bait. "So it isn't Gwaed...Damn I don't know wether to be impressed or disapointed" She said and Seph groaned loudly stomach knotting in emotions.</p>
<p>"You can't hide it forever Seph, We have no secrets after all little sister" She said, getting up and picking up a brush, tossing it to the blonde who caught it with one hand and looked at thrown item. "That is so you can braid my hair, your's is always nicer, and your going to make me a custom cuff for it and if you do I'll tell you what you need to do, I was waiting until you joined the Sirens instead of doing your whole loser forge and hunting thing but I'll let you have this pass"  </p>
<p>Seph huffed, patting the bed and ignoring the happy squeal from the blood thirsty woman infront of her, gathering up strands and parting them one by one and running the brush through the thick strands. "When?" Seph asked and heard the woman snort infront of her. "I'll send for you tonight, after meals, I'm sure i can summon one of mine to help out...Oh and wear something you feel good in" She said cryptically and Seph groaned already knowing that she wasn't entirely sure she knew what she was getting into.</p>
<p>..xxXXXxx..</p>
<p>What was she even suppost to wear? Seph thought, glancing through the very few outfits she actually owned, vowing that she would go to town and buy some new things now that she had the sufficent amount of trade with the new forge up and running, unless Lexus found a way to burn the entire thing down like he'd almost done today.</p>
<p>The young smith in training had fled pretty quickly after she'd put out his arm, refusing her help and scattering before she could treat it herself, knowing enough about her own burns in the past, but clearly the younger blooded still had too much pride to accept any help. </p>
<p>Her fingers brushed against silk, pulling it out, face puzzled at the deep purple material, "Oh, thats what i did with you" Seph said aloud, remembering how she couldn't get the bloodstains Gwaed had rubbed his face on, out of the previously cream material, she'd gotten the purple dye by accident but decided she'd rather use it for something rather than returning it back at the market.</p>
<p>She slipped the darker material over her head, settling it down over her hips, her hands smoothing the material. "There you are" Seph turned, catching Daliah's amethyst gaze as she nodded at her attire. "Well you certainly picked something cute. Follow" She said waiting for Seph to catch up, the blonde swiping a long black robe to cover herself as they winded down corridors she reconised however she'd never gone this way and past Gwaeds door before.</p>
<p>They reached a large room not long after, lit with candles, and with a large pillow nook in the center the fabric faded but still plush. A male form Seph didn't reconise knelt in the middle of it, blindfolded and cuffed wrist to thigh with thick leather cuffs, completely bare save for the collection of runes on his face and chest. The only other item in the room was a chair that Seph supposed was for her.</p>
<p>"Kai here was very eager to volunteer for todays session" Daliah said happily, approaching the bound male and running her fingers across his shoulder lightly making him tilt towards the sensation, her hand snapped forward, striking him in a backhand and Seph stifled a gasp at the rough trreatment even though he groaned loudly a twitch from the length of him indicating that he enjoyed it.</p>
<p>"Don't worry about him, everything was pre-agreed, right my pet?" She cooed, and her hand carressed over the reddened area. He nodded not speaking and Seph wondered if that was pre-arranged to. She took her seat, draping her robe over the back before settling down, hands gripping the arms tight.</p>
<p>Daliah removed the middle bindings of the cuffs, freeing his body and unwrapping the blind fold from his eyes, the bright blue blinking at the low light and settling on her green ones, his mouth opened in question, clearly recognising her. "Ma'am?" He asked even as Daliah's hand rested against the red mop on his head almost as vibrant as her own.</p>
<p>"I told you this was a hands on experience. Don't be shy now, I promise her I won't let her sink her fangs into you" Daliah said and Seph startled, he was afraid of her? Her thoughts cut off at a startled groan. Glancing up and huffing at Daliah's nude form, apparently she'd decided to drop her robe and she was bare underneath it, settling down on her flank, resting the curve of her foot against her males face.</p>
<p>"You want to guide them Seph, Don't be afraid of letting him take the lead, He'll know what he likes after all" She said manuvering his head one way then the other,dipping her toes against the curve of his mouth and pulling away with a laugh when he opened his mouth to capture them.</p>
<p>"You'll want to keep your touches light, especially in delicate area's beleive me, Tease and don't press harder than you would expect on yourself" Daliah explained, trailing her feet down his chest stopping to scrape across one nipple and then continuing downwards, digging the heel of her foot against his leaking member. </p>
<p>"Unless you know exactly how he likes it, let him direct you where he needs you" She said moaning when his hands grasped roughly at her feet, dragging them against himself as Daliah watched his movements. "Slow down pet, this is about her not you...Seph would you like a closer look?" Daliah asked her and Seph shook her head, leaning back against her chair, flipping one thigh over the other in a false sense of bravado.</p>
<p>He stopped his thrusts, turning her over so Daliah was on her front facing Seph, and she tilted her limbs toes pointing towards the sky as her partner gripped them, massaging with his fingers, thumbs currently out of sight as his mouth lavished them with attention.</p>
<p>She manuevered backwards arching her hips as his legs splayed out beneath her body till she was face to face to swallow him down licking a strip from base to tip moaning when his mouth enclosed over her toes, hollowing his cheeks as she did the same around his dick.</p>
<p>"You understand now Seph" She said, tilding her head so she could swallow more of him down. "You didn't need my help, you just needed a little gentle encouragment...Your more than welcome to join us?." She said with a smug grin, crawling forwards as his legs retracted from beneath her, his hands gripping her hips as he slipped himself inside and she reached back gripping the hair at his skull dragging him forward in time with his thrusts, their gazes firmly on Seph as they moved together.</p>
<p>"I've seen enough. Thank you for your time, and for your lesson. Have fun!" Seph said, heat flaring as she escaped from the room deciding not to wait for a reply from either of them, denfinately not fleeing  as she wrapped her robe not quite having enough time to wrap it securely around her body, she'd just come up past the corner of Gwaeds room when the man himself stepped out.</p>
<p>"Seph? What your doing out here? What are you wearing?" Gwaed asked, eyes roaming down the purple material matching the near constant marks he'd left on her skin. "H-Hi? Gwaed?" Seph replied, crosing her arm like a band across her ribs, of course he'd poke his head out when she tried to sneak past. "I...I can't explain right now" She said quickly "Just give me a couple of hours?"</p>
<p>                                                  ..xxXXXxx..</p>
<p>Seph growled, these stupid bandages were uncoperating, and she couldn't quite get herself in a position without her ankle throbbing in pain. She'd cleaned off as soon as she'd gotten back, tossing the purple nightgown to be washed and rummaged in a drawer for another peice of sleepwear when she pulled out a top she guessed must have been one of Gwaeds tugging it on till it was big enough to slip down one of her shoulders and hitting past her thighs.</p>
<p>Her mind still swirled with what she learned, images replying Daliah's body arching into her partners body as he teased her relentlessly, both of them unashamed in their nakedness and passion as they chased it head on aware and even excited about their small audience. Knowing that there was no guarantee that Gwaed would even show up, she dreaded to think what he might've thought she was up to.</p>
<p>Movement behind her made her sigh, "Unless you've found a way to reverse time Lexus, get your ass back out of my door before I volley it at the Meddyw" She snarled, tilting her head at the newcomer and stopping short at Gwaed's raised eyebrow.</p>
<p>"Gwaed? your early! Also don't give me that look, only he could somehow set fire to both himself and a 2 week project in the five seconds I took my eyes off him beside the pit." She said shifting her body to face him and laying her foot across her knee.</p>
<p>"Look, I'm sorry if I offended you, I didn't realise that I was um...Overstepping a mark. Can you explain to me what happened? Just so I don't make you uncomfortable again?" Seph asked, once again losing the end of her bandage and throwing it towards the wall in fustration, her body falling back against the bed, jolting with a pained cry when her foot hit the ground.</p>
<p>"You didn't make me uncomfortable" Gwaed said and Seph sat up, surprised at how close he'd gotten so silently, He knelt down across the ground before her, one hand clutching her discarded bandage in one hand and grasping her injured ankle with the other, His fingers slotting perfectly against the bruises he'd left.</p>
<p>His hands moved her foot one way then the other, stretching out the appendage in a rotation that both hurt but also seeped the pain out of the limb, and Seph tried to swallow down the noises that were escaping her but to no luck, cheeks red hot, she lulled her head back, slidding her body back against the sheets once more and teeth buried in her bottom lip. </p>
<p>The feeling of his thumbs rotating against her ankle made her clentch the sheets against her knuckles, a loud sound of something she couldn't explain passing through her lips, aware that he had stopped his motions and she swallowed thickly not wanting to chance looking down. "Ah...Sorry, that felt weird...but I think that helps"she said and he hummed in approval and continued.</p>
<p>"Like this?" He asked and Seph hissed in approval as he worked the ligaments beneath her skin into submission, sinking deeper into the sheets as she pressed her leg out a little further, close enough to knock into his chest. "Y-yeah." She breathed deeper feeling the small bolts of lighting rush through her. She heard him shift his position, could feel the heavy breaths that left his lungs across her skin.</p>
<p>The feeling of his thumbs working across the sole of her foot made her gasp, arching up, his name tumbling like water from a stream into the open air, chest heaving as she propped herself up on her elbows, heat lancing as her wild eyes met his. "Keep going" She said and he released a shuddering breath, his fingers working against her skin continuosuly drawing small noises from Seph with each swipe.</p>
<p>Her other foot trailed up his thigh, pausing his movements against her as he stared at her wandering limb and hissing back a choked sound when she pressed against the tent in his pants toes splaying across his length, watching as his eyes fluttered shut and he bowed over her, rubbing his face against the skin of her thigh and Sephs fingers lightly combed through his hair.</p>
<p>"Do...Do you want me to stop?" Seph asked, and he groaned his answer, shaking his head as he nuzzled deeper against her skin, his hips rutting forward so that she pressed harder against his erection and Seph menuvered her foot so she covered him, curling her toes against the head of him through the rough material.</p>
<p>"I...I've never done this before" Seph said watching as his gaze moved her thigh , tilding his head upwards to her eyes, the irises nearly black in desire. When he still didn't speak, she groaned, cheeks red with embarrassment. "Guide me?" She asked and she felt him exhale heavily.</p>
<p>His hand encasing her against his clothed cock made her moan, feeling him harder than stone as he moved her back and forth, could feel the growl rumble in his chest against her thigh as she let him take control, unsure and unwilling to break the spell between them her fingertips pressed over his lips, pleasure flaring in her when he sucked on the digits ellecting a curse from her, pulling them away to punge into her own mouth as she watched him.</p>
<p>Harsh groans were panted into her thigh, his teeth nipping at the smooth skin there as he furiously rutted against her, "Take them off" Seph said, feeling him pause, and Seph worried her bottom lip as he pulled away from her, he looked glorious, hair wild and eyes flushed over in lust, heaving and shuddering and she hadn't even touched his skin.</p>
<p>His fingers released her, going to the buttons and undoing them one by one his gaze never leaving hers as he bared another flash of skin, could see the way he strained against the fabric in a way that made her mouth water. His shirt when up and over his head, the material flung to a far corner. </p>
<p>He stood, towering over her as his fingers released the last button, his flesh smacking up against his stomach in its bid for freedom as the fabric pooled against his ankles, tip of his cock already leaking pre-cum and Seph fingers gripped his hips, scooting her own forward, and swallowing him down, glancing upwards as his fingers sunk into her hair.</p>
<p>He pulsed hotly against her tongue, and she moaned, the vibrations encasing him as he gave a sharp thrust into her mouth, She cleaned him up before pulling away, fingers slipping against the grip in her hair and pulling him towards the bed, he went down willingly, his back slotted against the wall as their thoughts raced.</p>
<p>"Can I keep going?" Seph asked watching as his throat bobbed, swallowing down his responce, the slightest nod of his head as he propped his head back against the wall in a display that wanted her to suck a collar of marks against the column of his throat. She reached forward, pressing her lips against the skin of his neck as her fingers slipped under the pillow to grasp at the bottle of oil she kept there for when she couldn't sleep.</p>
<p>The opening of the cap caught his attention, tilting down as she poured it generously, overcoating his heated flesh and then smothering her palm in excess till it spilled down her wrists, twining her palms together before leaning forward to rub them into her soles, covering her skin, pausing only at the sound escaping Gwaed followed by the thunk of his skull meeting the wall, eyes scrunched shut.</p>
<p>The first pass of her feet across his cock made him jolt, fisting the pillow beneath him in a grip that made her pause, was she going to fast?  "Are you still enjoying this?" Seph asked, answering her own question when she dipped lower still,  against him and his echoing groan of want as she applied more pressure against his skin, flexing her sole to move more preciesly.</p>
<p>She leaned back against her elbows, eyes watching every jerk and pulse of his skin against her own. Her pulse echoing in her ears, ignoring the wetness pooling between her thighs, She watchings as his fingers jerked, hands hovering over her skin as fought some internal battle inside his own head.</p>
<p>"Its okay...Please" Seph said, voice low and breathless as swallowed harshly. "You can touch me" She finished off with a sound of appreciation when his hands gripped her feet, gentle with the injured one as he encased either side of his cock, bringing them up and down, harsher than she'd dared to go of her own motion.</p>
<p>His hips pistoned upwards, glided by the oil as he grunted and groaned his appreciation, each movement lighting up nerve endings beneath her skin and her elbows slid down till her back was flush against the sheets, her fingers trailing across her throat and down across her stolen top rough against her nipples.</p>
<p>"Seph" Gwaed gasped out and she keened in responce, fingers trailing lower to sink between the apex of her thighs, fingers immediately coated in her desire making them both call out and his thrust became frantic "Oh fuck,Seph" His hands almost losening his grip on her when she cried out "Don't stop", digging her heels in tighter and squeezing, feeling his own hands regain their grip in retaliation.</p>
<p>"Seph, I'm close" he gasped, body bowed and Seph nodded, her fingers strumming against her own skin in furious circles, "Please, give me it" She pleaded and his breath stalled somewhere inside his throat, his body fucking upwards against her as he spat downwards making Seph cry out and arching almost off the bed as the spit re-lubricated their skin till they were slick again.</p>
<p>"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum" he rumbled, sounds louder until he couldn't stem the build up, body arching as a choked roar ripped his orgasm from him, growling and torn apart as his hips continued pistioning as he spilled himself in violent bursts, with enough force that he managed to catch himself across his throat too.</p>
<p>Seph's fingers stopped, watching enamoured as he rode it out, breath leaving her in shudders, almost mimicking his own broken breathing, his grip still tight across her limbs tight enough for her to have almost lost feeling in them.</p>
<p>Her head tilted back, draping her arm across her eyes as she felt his hands delicately lift her legs up, and she was about to reach out to beckon him closer when she felt his tongue swipe up from heel to toe, splayed flat to clean up as much as possible as Seph cried out in surprise, the pulse against her clit thruming wildly beneath the nerve endings.</p>
<p>"Fuuuuck." Seph gasped, stomach swooping when she felt his fingers against her core, and he groaned, fingers sinking easily into her from how wet she was and she cried out louder when she felt his teeth nip against her arch, his mouth trailing open mouthed kisses against her sensative skin.</p>
<p>Wetness against her hip made her pause, before his hands tugged her down her legs either side of his head resting against his shoulders as he burried his head between her thighs his tongue greedily parting her folds as he cleaned her up with the intensity of a starving man, every pass of his tongue dragging her closer to her own release, her fingers clawing desprately against his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Ah hells, Please, please, fill me up" Seph begged, arching as Gwaed granted her request sinking two fingers into her, stroking in time with the passes of his tongue against her clit, his teeth grazing across her until her vison turned white, throwing back her head and crying out her climax, rutting wildly against him as she rode it out.</p>
<p>"Better?" He asked against her skin, and she nodded, not quite ready to trust her voice box, feeling him crawl his way up her body, settling between her thighs where he was hard and ready for her again, his teeth finding the hollow of her neck and sucking the delicate skin harshly and passing his tongue over the sting.</p>
<p>"Why did you run after our fight?" Seph asked as he laid against her throat, her fingers trailing over his shoulders feeling the indents her fingers had left in him, her breath distrubing the curls against her cheek breathing him in as his lips continued their path across the column of her neck.</p>
<p>He shrugged,shifting slightly and raising his hips and rubbing against her folds, but she felt the tense grip and the heat from his skin, could practically feel something as close to nervousness as she was sure Gwaed didn't know exactly what to tell her.</p>
<p>"Kiss me" Seph ordered, shrugging her question under the rug. It didn't matter, nothing did, but the feeling of his body pressed against hers locked together. He reached up, slotting his mouth against hers, tongue gliding across her bottom lip, parting her own and moaning into his mouth when his tongue glided across her own.</p>
<p>Gwaed sunk into her, hips flush against her own as he hilted all of him inside her, as he took her in slow but harsh thusts, pulling out and slamming down into her, dragging needy sounds from her as her thighs tightened around his hips, aware that she was already building up already as she struggled against his thrusts feeling him pin her wrists, his thumb stroking maddaning circles across the delicate skin there.</p>
<p>"Again, so quickly?" He asked and Seph flushed tilting her head to the side as his thrusts turned harder, groaning as her walls fluttered against his cock.His hand gripped her chin, tilting her so they couldn't look away. "Come on Seph, give it to me" He growled, ducking his head,  tracing the curve of her ear with his tongue and biting at the tip of her making her jolt, fingers dragging him closer as the sounds of his tongue and teeth against her flesh dragged her under again.</p>
<p>He didn't stop, pausing only to grip her thighs, bringing them up, Seph's moans raised an octave, feeling his grip tighten as he rocked deeper into her by this new position, her feet clasped together against his shoulder as he fucked her hard enough for loud wet slapping sounds to fill the air, Thrashing beneath him when his mouth encased two of her toes sucking hard and making her keen underneath him.</p>
<p>"Fuuuuck!" Seph cried out, feeling the hand holding down her thighs tighten in responce as she gave into the stimulus she was feeling, already the build up of her third climax was rapidly appraoching and she gripped his thighs beneath her when his tongue slipped between her toes caught between trying to escape and wanting to plunge deeper into his mouth.</p>
<p>"Ah, ah, Gwaed!" Seph bowed, feeling the skin beneath her nails split open as her fingers death gripped into his skin, as if trying to get even closer , till she couldn't feel where she began and he ended.  She couldn't stop, body oversensitive and primed to be built up over and over again like an instrument he was proficient in.</p>
<p>"Your even easier than normal, whats got you in this state?" He chuckled, nipping harsher against the arch of her injured foot and she yelped smacking his thigh hard, making him pausing his movements as she ripped her foot back and scrambling out from under him, clutching her injured limb closer to her.</p>
<p>"You!" She flung back, aware that the word was bare, her heavy breathing and the creaking of emotion building at the back of her throat took care of that. "You're whats got me in this state...I...I'm trying okay, I'm still learning, thats what I was doing tonight, I was trying to make this good for you, I can't help it if I respond to you the way I do" Watching as his features tried and failed to mask his confusion.</p>
<p>"Make this good for me?"he repeated and Seph huffed. Poking him in the chest with her uninjured foot, just enough to break his attention but not hard enough to actually bother him. "Oh" He said, putting together the pieces,her flushed appearance earlier and her admittance to asking for help, he rubbed the back of his head sheepish at the sudden display of emotion from the Smith. Watching as she curled up tighter, arms wrapped around her knee's.</p>
<p>"Seph..."He said, shifting uncomfortably, reaching out and pulling her back, till they were face to face. "I didn't mean it like that" He said tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear, the clinking of her cuffed braid against the metal stud in her ear. She pushed him back, crawling over his body as she went, sinking down on him till they were connected again.</p>
<p>"I know...I just, I didn't expect to get so turned on" she said raising up and sinking back down with a moan. His hands gripping her hips as she gripped his jaw keeping them locked on one another as they rocked together.  "Neither did I" he confessed back against her skin and she felt the build up begin again lighting up her nerve endings like flint against stone.</p>
<p>"Harder?" He asked and Seph moaned her approval, nodding against his cheek as they panted, his hips pistioning harder as he filled her over and over, as her arms clawed him closer, barely able to thrust back with how tightly they'd wedged themselfs together. </p>
<p>Her orgasm hit her hard and out of nowhere, dragging his with her as he arched and spilled himself deep, hearing her cry out at the sensation, her walls clenching around his cock, milking him further as her body slumped forward braced by the strength of his arms around her.</p>
<p>"Come on." He said lifting them both up and settling her on the bed, disapearing before re-emerging with a damp cloth, cleaning between her thighs and rubbing the remaining oil off her feet as she laughed softly, curling into a ball as her body remained ticklish at the sensitivity her hand reaching out and snagging his wrist as he walked past.</p>
<p>"Stay with me?" She asked, eyes already drooping closed with exhuastion as the rest of her day caught up with her, he stopped, gripping the edge of her sheet and pulling it up and over her, before settling behind her, tugging her closer to his front as she entwined their legs and ducked her head against the crook of his elbow, her fingers twining with his as she difted off.</p>
<p>He rested his head against her hair, breathing her scent, mixed with his own, sleep slowly creaping up on him too, tightening his arm across her stomach and bringing it up against the slow beat of her heart allowing it to pull him under as well, relenquishing himself to the sound of her</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>